After the Party
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Kurt brings Blaine home after Rachel Berry's house party. Hilarity ensues.


"Alright Blaine, let's get you in bed." Kurt said, straining to keep Blaine on his feet long enough to walk through his front door. Blaine was precariously relying on Kurt's body to lead him anywhere.

"Kurt… Kurt… I w-wanna go to sleep. In my bed, with my… my… my own teddy bear." Blaine slurred.

"Yes Blaine, I know, you've told me a few times." Kurt's reply was sharp but loving; he'd only wanted the best for his friend-soon-to-be-boyfriend-hopefully.

"B-b-but I want to sleep with my teddy!"

"Shh, Blaine, my dad might wake up." Blaine hiccupped in response but stayed quiet.

"You're… you're pretty cute, Kurtie." Blaine stage-whispered as Kurt led him through the kitchen.

"You must be really drunk." Kurt said in response, laughing slightly.

"No, like, you… you're like really cute. With that little smile of yours I just wanna… I just wanna eat you up, you little goober, you." Blaine, suddenly serious, stopped walking as they reached the stairs.

"Blaine, Blaine, what are you doing? My room is up " But Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, in a vice grip. Kurt could tell from Blaine's glassy eyes but straight and tight lipped mouth that Blaine was trying his best to be serious with Kurt at that moment.

"Blaine, let go of my…"

"Shhh, Kurt. Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt could do nothing besides nod his head.

"Kurtie… Kurtie, ever since I met you… I knew that… you were awesome and I really, I really respect you man, for being all _you_ and stuff, and I really _really_ like you dude." And then Blaine started honest-to-some-higher-power crying. Bawling, really. All his body weight fell on Kurt, and Kurt stumbled while trying to keep Blaine's bodily fluids from staining his brand new cardigan.

"That's… that's _great_, Blaine, but we really need to get you to bed." Kurt decided to focus more on the task at hand than what Blaine had actually said. Kurt would have plenty of time to think of that, and the implications that came along with it, later.

So Blaine cried the whole way to Kurt's room, with his head on Kurt's shoulder and his snot on Kurt's cardigan. Kurt feebly tried to dab it off with the handkerchief from his back pocket, but it was to no avail. So they both awkwardly ascended the stairs, until they came to the hallway with both Finn and Kurt's room.

"Kurt…?" Finn sleepily asked, opening his bedroom door. Blaine must've been slobbering louder than he thought.

"Sorry Finn, I'm just taking Blaine to my room, he's—"

"Finn! Finn! My main man! Kurt's brother!" Blaine nearly shouted from the other side of the hallway. Kurt quickly tried to cover Blaine's mouth, but Blaine seemed to have obtained some obscene strength from the copious amounts of alcohol he consumed earlier that night, and shoved Kurt out of the way.

"Blaine, I think you should calm " But then Blaine engulfed Finn in a bone-crushing hug, and Kurt could tell that Blaine's drunken strength was too much for Finn. He froze under Kurt's grip and halfheartedly tried to shrug Blaine off. Blaine got the hint.

"Oh… so you don't want to hug me, dude? That's alright, I'll just hug Kurt." Finn couldn't stutter out another word before Blaine grabbed Kurt by his collar and pulled him into the nearest room.

Briefly thanking some higher power that Blaine pulled him into his own bedroom and not the bathroom or, higher power forbid, his dad's study, Kurt allowed himself to wallow in this moment. Blaine, though he was drunk and had shared a very passionate kiss with Rachel Berry just hours earlier, was pulling Kurt into his room, by the collar, with the premise of hugging, holding, _touching_ Kurt.

"You… you need some hugs. Because Kurt, _baby_, I can tell you've been missing McKinley so much… so much… _so much_…" With every word, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him. By the third drunken 'so much', Kurt was in Blaine's arms, being held. Right now, Kurt didn't exactly mind Blaine's vice grip. His arms were warm and strong, and Kurt felt a sense of completion as Blaine clutched on to him. Blaine slowly rocked back in forth, as Kurt basked in the realization that even though Blaine was wasted, some part of him wanted Kurt, in this kind of way. This was not a friend hug, Kurt decided. Friends did not hug like this.

And then Blaine vomited all over Kurt's shoulder and back.

"I am so sorry, Kurt, so… sorry…" Blaine said, red in the face and leaning over. He was sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt, on instinct, had ran to the bathroom and began soaking his cardigan in cold water. Thankfully, Blaine had only vomited liquids, and not any food.

"No, Blaine, it's alright… but I think you should go to bed." Kurt's patience was running low now. The vomit had ruined a special moment.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"On the bed, Blaine."

"But what about you?"

"I'll just take the floor or something." Blaine's glassy eyes came back, and all traces of humility from his puking accident were gone:

"Just sleep with me on the bed!" He hiccupped, falling back dramatically and patting the spot next to him.

"Blaine, I don't know if that'd be "

"Oh pish posh, Kurtie. There's enough room."

Kurt hesitantly obliged, and changed into his pajamas. He decided on the silk ones. If he was going to sleep in the same bed as Blaine, he was going to do it in style and comfort. He stood above the bed and Blaine looked up at him.

"What are you doing standing up, Kurt? C'mon in, you've got a nice comforter."

Kurt slowly climbed in bed, making sure not to touch Blaine or disrupt the covers in any way. Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt in, holding one arm around Kurt's waist and the other under Kurt's pillow. Kurt gasped in astonishment.

Blaine was spooning with Kurt. They were spooning together. Kurt's idealistic heart fluttered while his practical brain kept repeating the phrase he didn't want to recognize all night: _Blaine was simply drunk, nothing meant anything._

Kurt sighed into his pillow, and grabbed Blaine's hand. His hand was unresponsive and Kurt could tell he was passed the point of waking up again. Kurt melted into the bed, hoping to cement this picture into his memory.


End file.
